Le sens caché des conversations quotidiennes
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: TRADUCTION de "Hidden Meaning of Everyday Conversations" de wackyjacqs. Second OS sur la phrase "Attend! Ne touche pas les blancs!". Prend place dans la saison 8, après Threads.


**Note du traducteur : **

Voilà le second OS basé sur la phrase "Attend! Ne touches pas les blancs!" de wackyjacqs : s/8997018/1/Hidden-Meanings-In-Everyday-Conversations.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Les sens cachés des conversations quotidiennes.**

* * *

Jack s'étira alors que les premiers rayons de soleil se reflétaient sur les bords des draps et filtraient dans la pièce.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant qu'ils ne s'ajustent à la lumière, puis Jack jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite et ne pu empêcher un petit sourire de s'étirer au coin de sa bouche.

Parce que là, allongée et cachée à ses côtés, dormait Sam Carter.

Sa tête reposait sur la poitrine de Jack, son bras droit pendant sur son abdomen alors une longue jambe fine et nue était emmêlée aux siennes. Il posa son regard sur son visage et remarqua le petit sourire sur ses lèvres et l'expression pure et paisible qui détendait ses traits.

Plus la lumière continuait à entrer dans la chambre et plus Jack étudiait la femme dans ses bras. Il y avait une part de lui qui ne pouvait pas vraiment réaliser ce qui s'était passé, mais après huit longues années, très longues années, il pouvait enfin dire qu'elle était à lui.

Ayant travaillé et dormi aux côtés de Sam sur le terrain pendant sept de ces années, Jack connaissait déjà ses habitudes donc le petit sursaut dans sa respiration retint tout de suite son attention. Il regarda Sam très attentivement alors qu'elle se frottait le nez avant de se blottir davantage contre lui. Il senti ensuite la tension à ses côtés quelques millisecondes avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent. Jack senti son cœur s'arrêter : ses yeux étaient encore plus bleu dans la lumière du soleil matinal. Et alors qu'elle chassait de ses yeux les restes de sommeil, elle lui sourit paresseusement.

- Hummm.. Bonjour, murmura-t-elle en se reposant à nouveau sur son corps.

- Bonjour, sourit-il alors que les événements de la nuit passée se rejouaient dans son esprit.

Ils restèrent dans un silence confortable pendant quelques minutes alors que Jack faisait courir ses doigts sur la peau douce de Sam, lui provoquant quelques frissons alors qu'elle se tortillait sous ses caresses. Cependant, avant qu'ils ne puissent aller plus loin, Jack commença à sourire.

Il stoppa sa main baladeuse et grimaça.

- Ah, Carter ? _Sam, _corrigea-t-il. Bien que j'adore vraiment rester allongé là... Je dois vraiment y aller..., fini-t-il doucement en montrant la porte de la main.

En refrénant un sourire, Sam se défit de lui et s'assit sur le lit en s'enroulant fermement le drap autour de la poitrine. Elle le regarda sortir de la chambre avant de commencer à sourire. La nuit dernière avait été la première fois que Jack et Sam franchissaient la ligne, mais c'était une sacrée ligne qu'ils avaient enfin passés. Cependant, de façon surprenante ou non, Sam pensa, en jetant un coup d'œil dans la chambre, que tout ceci lui paraissait vraiment naturel. Il n'y avait pas d'embarras ou d'inquiétudes, même maintenant que c'était le petit matin, tout semblait être exactement à sa place.

En soupirant, Sam regarda à nouveau la pièce pour constater que ses vêtements étaient éparpillés partout dans la chambre et elle se senti rosir aux souvenirs de la nuit passée. Avant qu'elle ne puisse rêvasser plus longtemps, la sonnerie du téléphone de Jack retentis sur la table de chevet, la faisant sursauter, et son subconscient la fit réajuster les draps autour d'elle. Jack arriva rapidement dans la pièce et attrapa de téléphone.

- O'Neill ! Oui... oui..., il lança un regard rapide à Sam et soupira. Oui, je serais là dès que possible.

Il referma brusquement le téléphone, pinça les lèvres avant de se pencher pour attraper son t-shirt sur le sol. Il l'enfila en sentant le regard de Sam sur lui, ses yeux retraçaient tous les mouvements de ses muscles et mémorisaient ses actions.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et les yeux de Sam se fixèrent dans les siens.

- On a besoin de moi au SGC, dit-il doucement avant de lever rapidement une main pour signifier à Sam de s'arrêter alors qu'elle allait sortir du lit. J'ai dis _je_ dois y aller. _Tu_ es toujours en repos, ajouta-t-il.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais ! Coupa Jack. Je t'ai ordonné de prendre quelques jours de congé, avec tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, tu dois les prendre, fini-t-il fermement en enfilant son jean.

- Monsieur... soupira Sam en parlant avant de réfléchir.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, tendus à ce mot, et Jack se retourna doucement vers elle. Face à l'expression coupable de Sam, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira bruyamment.

- Écoutes Sam, les Réplicateurs et les Goa'uld ont disparus. Il n'y a plus de menace à la porte. Tu viens juste d'enterrer ton père... Tu as besoin de temps et...

- Je sais, mais..

- Sérieusement, Carter. La problème le plus important de la base en ce moment c'est de savoir quel gâteau on va manger à la petite fête de vendredi soir, il fit une pause pour l'étudier et pris une voix sérieuse. Je promet que je t'appelle si on a besoin de toi.

- Okay, murmura-t-elle en hochant finalement la tête et en souriant lorsque Jack se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Bien. Fais comme chez toi, dit-il en faisant le tour de la pièce pour chercher ses bottes.

Il n'eut que vaguement conscience de Sam se tirant du lit.

- Je peux t'emprunter un de tes t-shirts ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant tirer une botte de dessous le lit.

- Mmmm, répondit-il distraitement avant de laisser s'échapper un triomphant « Ah ah ! » quand il trouva la seconde botte. Tiroir du haut, ajouta-t-il en pointant paresseusement la commode de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Maintenant complètement habillé, Jack se leva et attrapa sa montre et son téléphone portable sur la table de chevet quand le son du tiroir s'ouvrant le figea.

- ATTEND ! Ne touche pas les blancs ! Cria-t-il en grimaçant quand il constata que c'était trop tard et que Sam enfilait un t-shirt blanc sur son corps bronzé. Quand sa tête en émergea, elle semblait surprise.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec les blancs... mais sa voix s'estompa et elle fronça des sourcils avec confusion. Doucement, elle suivi le regard de Jack sur le sol. En particulier vers ses pieds et sa respiration tressailli.

A ses pieds reposait un petit écrin noir qui ne s'y trouvait pas un instant plus tôt. En y rependant elle avait distraitement entendu un petit bruit sourd quand elle avait tiré le t-shirt de sa pile.

- Euh, commença Jack. Il allait se rapprocher de Sam quand son regard se planta dans le sien, ce qui l'arrêta sur place. Il la regarda attraper doucement la boîte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

- Euh..

- 'est à toi ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Euh... Jack sorti de sa transe. Non.

Le sourcil se Sam se redressa légèrement à cet aveu et elle essaya de ne pas montrer sa confusion, ou sa déception, elle n'était pas très sûre.

- Oh.

- Non. C'est à toi.

Elle rencontra à nouveau le regard de Jack et il alla rapidement vers elle pour lui prendre la boîte des mains.

- Je veux dire... Seulement si tu veux. Euh, je veux dire..., il prit une longue inspiration puis l'expira en gonflant ses joues. Carter... Sam, je...

- La sonnerie du téléphone interrompit l'intensité du moment et Jack était prêt à tuer quiconque était à l'autre bout du fil.

- Tu devrais répondre, murmura Sam puisqu'il ne bougeait pas.

Les yeux de Jack restèrent fixés sur Sam alors qu'il décrochait brusquement.

- Quoi ? Répondit-il sèchement. J'ai dis que j'arrivais Daniel, grogna-t-il après une minute.

Il raccrocha vivement au milieu des divagations de l'archéologue.

- Sam... Jack s'arrêta lorsque Sam s'avança vers lui. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa doucement.

- Vas-y. Je serais là quand tu rentrera, murmura-t-elle en se redressant pour le regarder.

- Tu es sûre ? Demanda-t-il après l'avoir étudié un moment.

- Oui, répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

- Euh... oui ? Repris Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, commença-t-elle avec un sourire malin et un peu timide. Je suis sûre.

Il entendit ses mots mais il pouvait aussi lire entre les lignes de leur conversation qu'ils menaient avec leur regard. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient plus en train de parler de son retour du travail.

- Parfait, murmura-t-il avant de tirer Sam vers lui pour un long baiser.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'ai totalement craqué en imaginant cette scène ^^ _

_J'ai juste peiné à traduire la dernière phrase : "Sweet", j'ai pas trouvé de traduction qui puisse vraiment correspondre en français avec la nuance de perfection, de petit goût sucré et doux... Bref! Dites ce que vous en avez pensé ! _


End file.
